


World Of Sexcraft

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: WTF 2015 [12]
Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>всемогущий Юзер перешел от легальных игр к загрузке всякого порева, которое со страшной силой выпускают под маркой известных брендов</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Of Sexcraft

**Author's Note:**

> AU в виде продолжения мульт-линейки. Напомним, что в оригинале – это единственный мультсериал, который закончился победой зла (или не хватило денег на пятый сезон, что тоже, несомненно, победа сил зла)  
> http://i.imgur.com/W6zJ8J1.jpg  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 – работа "World Of Sexcraft"

Сколько Боб себя помнил в Мейнфрейме, столько Юзер экспериментировал. Безусловно, основным его развлечением оставались бесчисленные игры, но иногда он словно догадывался, что с системой происходит нечто неладное.

На то, чтобы разобраться с вирусом, у него ушло сорок восемь часов.

За это время Мегабайт успел захватить два сектора и превратить их в свои охотничьи угодья. В отличие от обычной тактики – полного и мгновенного заражения – он принялся методично выслеживать биномов, не забыв устроить бесплатную трансляцию своего мега-шоу. 

Боб запомнил эти сорок восемь часов как непрерывный кошмар, в котором он не мог спасти никого из оказавшихся в ловушке. Его рвали на части – зараженные биномы разбегались по всей системе, устраивая полный хаос. Это было даже хуже, чем зараза Деймон: та превращала своих последователей в блаженных улыбчивых идиотов, готовых исчезнуть по приказу своей госпожи. Новые подчиненные Мегабайта меньше всего походили на улыбчивых, да и от обычной дисциплинированности, которой требовал прежний Мегабайт, в них не осталось и следа. Это была орда безумных биномов, разрушающая все на своем пути.

Оставшиеся в строю биномы Мейнфрейма бросили все силы на борьбу с ними: зараженных нужно было не просто остановить, а еще и поймать и изолировать в надежде вернуть им привычный цифровой облик. Боб надеялся, что крепко приложенный интерфейсами вируса Фонг все же придет в себя и разберется с этой задачей. Хотя раньше им не приходилось иметь дело с сетевыми мутациями.

Держась на ногах исключительно благодаря помощи верного Глитча и чувству ответственности, Боб мотался от одного очага конфликта к другому, успевая с тоской размышлять, что раньше вирус был... проще и понятнее. Разъезжал на персональном автомобиле, к примеру. Не имел привычки носиться, словно безумное сетевое создание, круша на своем пути все, до чего дотягивались огромные когти. Не захватывал центральное ядро управления, в конце концов!

Когда отчаяние достигло предела и даже несгибаемая Дот начала срываться на командиров бином-отрядов, они все-таки дождались помощи.

Иногда у Боба складывалось впечатление, что Юзер окончательно двинулся по всей кодировке.

Патч, которым он прихлопнул всю систему, был настолько нелицензионным, что Боб вообще удивлялся, как их несчастный Мейнфрейм не развалился на куски. Но система все же выстояла, и они получили то чудо, которое им так требовалось.

К огромному сожалению Боба, в момент обновления Мегабайт не сидел в захваченном ядре, а мотался по сектору, подбирая остатки уцелевших биномов, поэтому троянец все-таки ухитрился сбежать. Вездесущие камеры наблюдения тщательно зафиксировали, как Мегабайт вихрем проносится под стремительно опускающимся блоком патча, выскальзывает и в буквальном смысле слова проваливается в корневые уровни. Зараженные сектора всегда расшатывали общую структуру, открывая пути в глубину системных настроек. Этой-то лазейкой Мегабайт и воспользовался.

Боб обнаружил, что обладает удивительнейшими познаниями в ругательствах на различных программных диалектах.

Еще сорок восемь часов спустя Мегабайт по-прежнему не давал о себе знать, а Боб все-таки свалился с ног в прямом смысле слова – прямо в полете на аэродисках задремал и навернулся с них. Перенапряжение дало о себе знать – Страж отлично помнил, что вирус обещал заняться своим прямым назначением, поэтому никак не мог дать себе передышку. К счастью, произошло его бесславное падение в парковой зоне, и приземлился Боб прямиком на газон, отделавшись легким испугом.

«Тебе надо быть внимательнее, – выговаривала Дот еще десятью часами позднее. – Что мы будем делать, если лишимся Стража?»

«У вас всегда будут Матрикс и Андреа, да и Мышь поможет», – отвечал Боб и глупо улыбался.

Наконец-то он поверил, что они победили.  
* * *

Мегабайт, как всегда, вынырнул в самый неподходящий момент.

Юзер словно решил, что, один раз восстановив систему, теперь может делать с ней все что угодно. То и дело он пытался установить в нее какие-то сомнительные программы, которые зачастую тоже содержали в себе вирусы, запускал невероятное количество игр, и если со вторыми Боб и его верная команда еще успевали справиться, то с первыми...

– Стой, именем закона!

Две машины биномов-охранников отчаянно преследовали верткую дрянь с нечетным количеством ног, мчавшуюся по улицам и успевавшую плеваться зараженными фрагментами во все стороны. Не успевшие увернуться горожане немедленно меняли цвет и столбенели на месте. Все это безобразие Боб видел на экране Глитча и торопился изо всех сил, все яростнее разгоняя аэродиски. Он должен был пересечься с вирусом прямо на границе недавно восстановленного сектора.

Скотина стала подниматься, используя здания в качестве опоры, и патрульные машины тоже начали торопливо набирать высоту. В очередном прыжке вирус крутанулся и метко плюнул прямо в одну из машин. Биномы заголосили и тут же умолкли, каменея, а позеленевшая машина кувыркнулась в воздухе и рухнула вниз. Боб прикусил губу и тут же с облегчением вздохнул: монолит, в который превратилась патрульная машина, от удара не пострадал.

Отчетливо гудя от напряжения, аэродиски вынесли Стража в заданную точку и рванули вверх, на пересечение траекторий. Теперь Боб видел вирус собственными глазами. Тварь неслась к нему огромными прыжками. Вторженец оказался быстрее, чем Боб рассчитывал. Возможно, ему действительно стоило взять с собой кого-нибудь в напарники...

– Глитч, разряд!

Прибор пискнул и выполнил команду. Но вместо выброса плотно структурированных кодов-антидотов неожиданно развернул огромный щит.

– Эй! – Боб едва не навернулся с дисков. Щит был ощутимо тяжелым. – Глитч, прекрати!

Глитч вновь пискнул и отчаянно попытался сделать щит еще немного побольше. Боб попытался тряхнуть неподъемной рукой, и в это мгновение далеко внизу раздался протяжный рев.

Сквозь завесу щита Боб увидел, как резко тормозят патрульные, а вирус словно повисает в воздухе, яростно трепеща перепонками.

Почти черная тень, вспыхивающая желтым металлом, неслась к верхним этажам. Обшивка зданий разлеталась клочьями в тех местах, где когти троянца находили опору.

– Это моя система!

Боб шарахнулся назад, балансируя на дисках. Если бы он мог, то накрылся бы щитом полностью, превратив его в сферу.

Мегабайт оттолкнулся от козырька метеобашни и взвился в воздух.

Вирус заверещал. Боб от неожиданности и самого настоящего страха провалился на несколько метров ниже – звук был такой, что прошивка начинала трещать по всем модулям. Мегабайт влетел в растопыренные перепонки, и они схлопнулись. На мгновение вирусы превратились в бесформенное черно-синее пятно, а потом зараженные фрагменты брызнули во все стороны.

Мегабайт вывалился из черного облака, в полете извернулся и выстрелил интерфейсами. Толстые серебристые кабели закрутились вокруг шпиля, троянец пролетел на них по дуге и с грохотом приземлился на злосчастную башню. Выбитые фрагменты так и сыпались. Продолжая сидеть под немыслимым для спрайта углом – почти перпендикулярно к башне, – Мегабайт осклабился и подвигал челюстью из стороны в сторону. Когти свободной руки шевелились, и с них стекала черная жижа.

– Сдавайся! – крикнул Боб. Ничего более умного ему в голову не пришло. – Мы готовы оказать тебе помощь!

– Мне? – протянул вирус. – Сейчас я в лучше форме, чем когда бы то ни было.

– Да, и прячешься по задворкам, – фыркнул Боб. Троянец выпустил еще одну пару интерфейсов, и Боб поспешно отлетел на добрый десяток метров. – Но мы все еще можем поговорить!

– Стражи, – выразительно сказал Мегабайт.

В его интонациях было столько презрения, что хватило бы на двух Бобов, а то и на двух с половиной. Он слегка переместился, разжал когти и заскользил по башне вниз. Боб мысленно пожелал ему как следует навернуться. Но, к сожалению, силы внушения у него не хватило бы даже на половину Мегабайта, чего уж говорить о целом троянце.  
* * *

Вскоре стало очевидно, что Мегабайт явно собирался беречь Мейнфрейм исключительно для себя. Поэтому закономерным образом появление новых вирусов обычно заканчивалось тем, что троянец появлялся на арене боевых действий.

Правда, при этом он выносил не только злосчастные вирусы, которые в основном не годились ему даже на разминку, но и обязательно заражал какой-нибудь суб-сектор. Боб неоднократно пытался вступить с ним в диалог, Матрикс с таким же упорством пытался достать троянца, чтобы устроить тому полное физическое форматирование, однако ни тот, ни другой не преуспели.

Мегабайт перестал общаться со спрайтами, в чем никогда не отказывал себе ранее. Даже Мыши не удавалось установить с ним связь, что весьма раздражало наемницу и ставило под сомнение ее статус признанного хакера.

А потом игры стали изменяться. Они делались все более многоуровневыми и сложными. Иногда их сюжет было просто невозможно угадать. Боб не поленился связаться с другими Стражами, и они рассказали ему такие новости, от которых оставалось только вздыхать.

Индустрия игр для Юзера действительно развивалась. Более того, говорили, что есть даже сетевые игры. К счастью, такой напасти Мейнфрейм не подвергался, но его жителям и так хватало проблем.

«Внимание, запуск игры».

– Святой Юзер, за что? – вздохнул Боб. – Почему ты не делаешь перерывов?

– Да ладно тебе, – Дот махнула рукой. – Он еще подзадержался.

– Ну да, ну да, идем... – Боб запнулся. – О нет.

– Что такое? – Дот обеспокоенно посмотрела на небо Мейнфрейма. Игровой куб медленно продавливался сквозь текстуры.

– Цвет другой, – Боб швырнул аэродиски себе под ноги и прыгнул на них. – Никого в игру не пускать!

– Боб, подожди! – Дот потребовалось целых десять секунд, чтобы выхватить собственные диски. – Что случилось? Почему не пускать? – ей пришлось поднажать, чтобы не отстать от Стража. – Да подожди же! Ты что, хочешь туда вломиться один?

– Не совсем, – процедил Боб сквозь зубы. – Смотри!

Со стороны Южного Моста, уже влетая в тень стремительно опускающегося куба, в игру торопился попасть на своем модифицированном аэробайке лично троянец собственной персоной.

– Где он его взял? – с досадой выкрикнула Дот. А потом скороговоркой выдала несколько десятков команд, и устремившиеся было к игровому кубу подразделения быстрого реагирования так же организованно развернулись и отступили.

– Чтоб тебя отформатировало! – в сердцах пожелал Боб. – Только не в эту!

– Что в игре? – от испуга Дот рявкнула командным голосом, проигнорировать который было невозможно.

– Игра категории восемнадцать-плюс, – автоматически овтетил Боб. – Судя по преломлению – без цензуры.

– Это...

Договорить Дот не успела. Игровой куб накрыл обоих.  
* * *

– Это еще что такое? – вопила бесстрашная коммандер Дот несколько мгновений спустя.

– Э-это, м-м-м...

– Не смотри на меня! – почти взвизгнула Дот, падая на пол и отчаянно пытаясь прикрыться сразу со всех сторон. – Что ты там говорил про категорию? Какого битого кластера?!

Боб с почти физическим усилием отвел взгляд в сторону. Он никогда не предполагал, что бюст восьмого размера способен так изменить отношение к спрайту. Особенно когда единственной одеждой на этой груди являются крохотные золотые листочки, кокетливо возлежащие на сосках. А веточки, к которым эти листочки крепятся, так выразительно охватывают литые округлости...

– Боб! – рявкнула любимая, поджимая под себя ноги.

Умопомрачительно длинные прекрасные ноги с позвякивающими на щиколотках браслетами. Место, откуда они росли, прикрывалось крохотной набедренной повязкой.

Плохо. Очень плохо. Такой игровой костюм ничего хорошего не сулил.

– Глитч, загрузка! – скомандовал Боб.

Знакомая волна щекочуще окатила его с ног до головы, заставив зажмуриться. Боб открыл глаза, услышал резкий, почти истерический смешок Дот, немедленно посмотрел вниз и с чувством выругался. Грудь у него, слава разработчикам, не появилась. Равно как не появилось оружия, доспехов или иных вспомогательных единиц, показывающих на одну из основных игровых ролей.

Он категорически отказывался считать за основной функционал крохотный клочок бело-золотой ткани, едва прикрывающий гордость спрайта мужского пола.

Боб молча схватился за голову и тут же отдернул руки. Во-первых, волос у него было слишком много – целая грива, совсем как во времена путешествий по Сети. Во-вторых, в этой копне он наткнулся на что-то странное.

– У меня что, уши? – возопил окончательно смятенный Страж, лихорадочно ощупывая за странное.

– Уши есть у любого нормального спрайта, – менторски начала Дот, потом сделала паузу и пощупала собственные. – Но не такие длинные и острые! – в отчаянии закончила она.

Боб оставил в покое уши и вытянул руки перед собой. Неимоверное количество браслетов украшало правую, на левой плотно сидел золотой наруч со сложным рисунком, в котором Боб опознал Глитч, замаскированный под деталь костюма. А еще у него была масса колец. На всякий случай он не стал стягивать их с пальцев, понадеявшись, что среди них встретится что-нибудь полезное.

Хотя в таких играх обычно никаких секретных артефактов не полагалось.

Влипли они просто ужасно.

– Глитч, описание игры, – все еще стараясь сохранить достоинство, велел Страж.

Главное украшение на наруче пискнуло и развернуло информационную рамку.

– Что там? – Дот легко поднялась и буквально одним движением оказалась рядом. Огромная грудь уперлась Бобу в плечо, и он сглотнул, разрываясь между желаниями вежливо отодвинуться и по-дружески пожать эту теплую округлость. – Ну? Читай же!

– Тип игры: экшн-стратегия, – нервно прочитал Боб. – Класс издания – неофициальный. Вот же байт!

– А в деталях? – Дот опять навалилась на него грудью, явно не осознавая, что творит.

– Это неотработанные игры, любительские, – пояснил Боб, испытывая очень неприятное предчувствие. – Обычно они... очень оригинальные. Я в таких не был, но слышал про них от других Стражей...

– Да и нуль с ним, – нетерпеливо сказала Дот. – Какая у нас миссия? Выбраться из заточения? Украсть что-то? Найти сокровища?

– Подвид игры – эротическая, – похоронным голосом сказал Боб и в воцарившейся тишине продолжил: – Задачей пользователя является поиск Башни, которая хранит в себе могущественный артефакт, позволяющий... позволяющий пробуждать вожделение в любом существе. Артефакт запечатан Силой Воздержания...

– Стоп!

Боб послушно умолк. Дот наконец-то отодвинулась и с силой дернула себя за уши.

– Я больше не хочу это слышать, – она энергично затрясла головой. – Это... Это просто не укладывается ни на одну шину данных!

Боб пробежался глазами по строчкам, закрыл Глитч и опять схватился за голову, чудовищным усилием удерживаясь от теребления проклятых ушей. Многочисленные колечки, напиханные ему в волосы, издевательски зазвенели.

Мычание, вырвавшееся у Стража, было таким отчаянным, что Дот на секунду отвлеклась от собственных переживаний.

– Есть еще более плохие новости? – нервно спросила она.

– Очень плохие новости, – в излюбленной манере ответил Страж. – Запечатанность артефакта поддерживают Девственные Близнецы.

– И что? – неестественно спокойно произнесла Дот.

Длинные острые уши, выглядывающие из гривы черных волос, обеспокоенно шевельнулись. Боб молча взял ее за руку и потащил к дальней стене, где тускло мерцало огромное зеркало.

Из горла Дот вырвался такой же отчаянный звук, как и у Боба чуть ранее. Из прозрачной глубины одинаково испуганными глазами смотрели безусловно самые прекрасные спрайты, которых можно было встретить во всех связанных системах. И абсолютно идентичные.

– Раса – Похотливые Эльфы, – подытожил грандиозную чудовищность происходящего Боб.  
* * *

Боб методично обшаривал стены, пытаясь найти если не выход – в чем он вообще сильно сомневался, поскольку игра не предполагала, что Хранители Артефакта возьмут и сбегут, – то хотя бы отвлечься от присутствия Дот. Та расхаживала вокруг огромной кровати, бросая на нее яростные взгляды, а потом молча и ожесточенно набросилась на нее, начав срывать покрывала и подушки. Текстуры летели во все стороны, но количество предметов на постели не уменьшалось, видимо, будучи жестко запрограммированным. В конце концов Дот остановилась. В тишине было слышно только яростное дыхание владелицы роскошного бюста, причем последний от этого так вздымался и опадал, что Бобу пришлось срочно сконцентрироваться на посторонних вещах.

– Я этого так не оставлю, – наконец железным голосом сообщила Дот. – Я найду этот вирусами порченый артефакт и уничтожу его самолично.

– Вирус! – воскликнул Боб, тут же вспомнив, что где-то в игровом кубе бродит еще и Мегабайт. – Интересно, где он и зачем ему понадобился... О нет.

– Что еще? – Дот снова принялась за уничтожение подушек, но теперь уже вовсю их пиная. – Кто вообще строил эту башню? Мы тут должны подохнуть с голоду? Только дайте мне добраться до артефакта!

– Дот, думаю, я понял, – медленно сказал Боб, вновь разворачивая верного помощника. – Глитч, скан!

– И что же ты понял? – Дот пнула основание кровати и с приглушенной руганью запрыгала на одной ноге, поджимая пострадавшую. – Чтоб этим разработчикам пусто было!

– Если здесь нет выхода, а мы являемся... хм-м... стражами артефакта, – Боб медленно поворачивался, позволяя Глитчу изучить все помещение. – То это значит, что... – Глитч яростно запищал. – Артефакт здесь, – торжественно договорил Боб.

– И что? Этот артефакт – кровать? – Дот фыркнула. – Очень остроумно. Но я не слишком-то удивлена. Хотела бы я посмотреть в лицо тому, кто придумывал этот сюжет. Просто высший класс!

– Не думаю, что это кровать, но вот прямо под ней... – медленно проговорил Боб. – Очень даже возможно.

Дот в сотый раз подтянула сползающие листочки. Боб сосредоточенно уставился на кровать, стараясь не косить взглядом. У него мелькнула совершенно неприличная мысль, что неплохо было бы пропустить вперед даму, чтобы насладиться видом со спины. Самому ему лезть туда очень не хотелось по той же причине. Несмотря на серьезность, с Дот сталось бы шутливо приложить по эльфийскому заду.

– Ну? Что ты застыл? – Дот шагнула ближе, и ее бюст вновь поздоровался со Стражем. – Упс, извини... Не могу рассчитать траекторию передвижения, э-э... ну, как бы... Прости.

– Все хорошо, – отозвался Боб, осторожно делая крошечный шажок вперед. Слишком сложно было оставаться в рамках приличия, когда золотые листочки прижимались к его спине. – Я думал, может, мы ее просто сдвинем? Мало ли какие там ловушки.

– Дурацкое место для артефакта, – резюмировала любимая женщина Стража. – Очень слабо представляю, каие там могут быть ловушки.

– Мы же не знаем, насколько легко до этой башни можно добраться, – справедливо заметил Боб. – Мы уже внутри, так сказать, последняя линия обороны. А почему артефакт под кроватью – это я уже знаю.

– Чтобы пришлось глупо выглядеть? – предположила Дот, усмехнувшись.

– Нет, – мрачно ответил Боб, разглядывая чудовищное сооружение и одноврменно разворачивая сведения из Глитча. – Сама читай.

– Ничего себе! – взвизгнула Дот, пробежавшись по основным игровым параметрам. – Да я лучше позволю целому сектору обнулиться! Все равно тут никто не живет! Подумаешь, несколько десятков зданий!

– Не все так просто, – задумчиво пробормотал Страж. – Я все-таки рискну проверить.

Не теряя воремени, Боб нырнул под тяжелое покрывало, а мгновением позже вылетел из-под кровати, словно его там ожидала сетевая тварь.

– Монстры? – нервно предположила Дот, автоматически вставая в защитную стойку.

– Портал! И его мы должны держать даже ценой наших жизней! – твердо заявил Боб.

– Я бы сказала, что сейчас на кон поставлено несколько иное, – мрачно внесла коррективы Дот, стараясь не уронить с себя золотистое кружево и не слишком глубоко вдыхать. – Секунду, как портал?! В игре?!

– Вот теперь я понял, зачем сюда так рвался Мегабайт, – Боб заложил руки за спину и прошелся по комнате, шлепая босыми ногами. Колечки издевательски звенели, портя серьезность момента. – Но Юзер получить его точно так же не должен. Еще одного краха системы мы не переживем.

– Значит, нам предстоит как-то избавиться от главного героя? – Дот подняла несколько подушек. – Хм. Ни свитков, ни кинжалов. Здесь вообще есть накопительная система?

– Дот, это игра уровня восемнадцать-плюс, – раздельно повторил Боб. – Здесь у тебя нет ничего. Ну, разве что ты насмерть задушишь его своей грудью...

Шутка оказалась неудачной. Был бы здесь ТВ-Майк, он сказал бы, что шутка политическая. Но Майка не было, зато имелась разъяренная Дот, вследствие чего Боб оказался погребен под увесистыми подушками, а затем удостоился еще и пинка в бок, впрочем, не особо болезненного – из-за все тех же подушек. Судя по всему, Дот не особо радовала ее новая примечательная особенность.

Боб как раз пытался придумать, какие именно проникновенные слова подобрать, чтобы реабилитироваться, когда за стенами раздался просто апокалиптический грохот. Боб вынырнул из под подушек, прислушался и вскочил на ноги.

– Началось!

Оба спрайта, не сговариваясь, кинулись к единственному окну. Узкая бойница, прорубленная в толстенной стене, не давала достаточно обзора, поэтому пришлось как следует потолкаться локтями (а кое-кто еще использовал и грудь, но Боб не стал это комментировать), и в конце концов оба заняли выгодные зрительские позиции, устроившись около тесной бойницы почти лежа.

У подножья башни разворачивалась битва. На стороне Юзера выступал некто могучий в сплошном золотом доспехе и на верном коне сомнительной породы – словно мать этого коня интересовалась отнюдь не только особями своего вида. Герой, имеющий виды на артефакт, орудовал чудовищным мечом, с легкостью изничтожая целую армию различных тварей, защищавших подступы к башне. Армия у героя тоже имелась, но мельтешения ее были не совсем понятны, и, приглядевшись, Боб присвистнул и тут же покосился на Дот. Коммандер сердито выдвинула нижнюю челюсть, однако темно-зеленые пятна на скулах выдавали ее с головой.

Эта битва велась совсем не по привычным правилам. Больше всего происходящее напоминало отчаянное желание монстров размножиться за счет армии противника, оплодотворив эту армию вплоть до самого распоследнего безымянного солдата.

– Байт знает, что творится, – сердито сказала Дот. – Дай вылезу!

– И утратишь контроль над ситуацией? Ну нет!

Одолеваемые монстрами воины вовсе не спешили умереть от позора и мучений. У Стража складывалось крамольное ощущение, что они самым настоящим образом получают удовольствие от того, как их пытаются нафаршировать различными отростками занятной формы. Дот гневно засопела и отчаянно заворочалась, пихаясь локтями, но Боб придержал ее за плечо.

– Там.

Дот проследила за указующим направление пальцем и тихо охнула, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Эту фигуру было сложно не узнать. Круша все на своем пути, не делая различий между воинами противоборствующих армий, к башне с устрашающей скоростью прорывался Мегабайт.

– Он ищет портал, – заключил Боб. – И он явно не на стороне Юзера.

– Думаешь, он его уничтожит, как прошлых вирусов? – в голосе Дот забрезжила надежда.

– Честно говоря, я очень на это рассчитываю, – Боб поежился. – Смотри-ка, он почти не изменился. Или на него не действуют игровые модули, или он и так подходит под какую-нибудь местную расу.

– Если и уничтожит, то это будет первый случай на моей памяти, когда вирус сделает все за нас, – с мрачной радостью произнесла Дот, решительно тряхнув грудью, что опять вызвало у Боба краткую рассинхронизацию импульсов. – Да!

Торжествующий вопль в замкнутом пространстве показался Бобу оглушительным, но он точно так же испытал искреннюю радость жителя Мейнфрейма, на глазах которого только что был спасен целый сектор. Главный положительный герой, распоротый когтями Мегабайта от пояса до разваленного надвое шлема, осыпался мерцающими пикселями.

Его армия начала распадаться прямо на глазах, чем страшно расстроила монстров, оставшихся без развлечений. Подчиняясь запрограммированному инстинкту, твари перегруппировались и начали движение в сторону Мегабайта, однако тот раскатисто заревел – Боб никогда не слышал от него таких звуков в обычном пространстве, – и монстры дружно отступили, немедленно рассыпавшись на две группы и образовав самый настоящий проход перед победителем.

Вирус поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в окно.

– Может, игра зависла? – немного испуганно спросила Дот. – Ты говорил, что она нелицензионная...

– Назад! – рявкнул Страж, яростно извиваясь и утаскивая подругу за собой.

Чудом вырвавшись из узкого лаза, Боб поймал упавшую на него Дот и перекатился, подминая ее под себя. Треклятые золотые листочки все-таки слетели, и он почувствовал, какая Дот мягкая, горячая и восхитительная...

Стена взорвалась. Куски камня градом посыпались на незащищенную спину и прикрытую одной рукой голову. Дот взвизгнула, пряча лицо у него на плече. Но даже сквозь грохот Боб услышал, как на каменный пол с лязганьем приземлился вирус. А мгновением позже услышал и разъяренное рычание, и треск ломаемой мебели. Судя по всему, Мегабайту не понравилось то, что он обнаружил.

Портал там, конечно, был. Но замкнутый, как и полагается правильному артефакту. Неважно, что Боб чуть-чуть помог ему перейти в такое состояние, главное – теперь это был действительно всего лишь игровой артефакт. Но гораздо больше всех этих моментов Боба волновал статус игры, которая явно не спешила закончиться. Ему было страшно и просто очень больно.

Шаги вируса послышались совсем рядом. Боб потряс головой, сбрасывая каменное крошево, и поднял взгляд.

Нет, все-таки вирус тоже изменился под игровую реальность. Пасть сделалась совсем устрашающей, затылочный гребень вытянулся и обзавелся острыми костистыми наростами. Металлическая броня с виду больше стала похожей на обычное телесное покрытие, хоть и толстое, непрошибаемое с виду. Глаза равномерно светились красным, производя крайне гнетущее впечатление.

– Мой портал, Страж, – прорычал вирус.

Боб готов был поклясться, что видел длинный черный язык, мелькнувший между острыми зубами. А еще он готов был заключить пари на собственный код, что промолчать в ответ – значит подписаться на исключительно болезненное стирание…

– Мегабайт, ты – наш спаситель, – с чувством начал Боб, все еще прикрывая собой Дот, которая в свою очередь пыталась как-то спрятать необъятную грудь, упорно желающую явить себя миру во всей красе. – Не думал, что скажу такое вирусу, но...

– Избавь меня от пустых слов, – Мегабайт фыркнул и взмахнул пальцами. – Спасение жалкого системного сектора моей целью не являлось. Где портал?

– Был в игровом артефакте, – Боб не сумел удержаться и одарил троянца улыбкой, которая того неизменно раздражала. – Пока было игровое задание.

– Вот как? – глаза вируса сузились, вновь наливаясь так хорошо знакомой Бобу чернотой.

– Игра окончена, – твердо сказал Боб.

В подтверждение его слов в воздухе знакомо щелкнуло, как это бывало всякий раз перед объявлением результатов игры. Мегабайт прыгнул с места, оставив на каменном полу глубокие царапины. С грохотом приземлившись у портала, принявшего игровой облик пентаграммы, вирус размахнулся и всадил когти точно в центр. Осколки брызнули во все стороны. Дот ахнула – Боб и не заметил, что она вся извернулась под ним и тоже наблюдает за происходящим.

Пол проломился, нестерпимое сияние вспыхнуло, заставляя спрайтов одинаково зажмуриться. Дот уткнулась лицом в пол, а Боб малодушно спрятал собственную физиономию у нее в волосах. Еще мгновение спустя бешеный свет, пробивавшийся даже сквозь закрытые веки, погас.

«Иг-г-г... Иг-г-гра-а... о-око...»

Многократно слышанный Бобом голос внезапно начал заикаться и в конце концов умолк совсем. Боб медленно поднял голову и неверяще уставился на троянца. Вирус что-то сделал с игрой.

– Не совсем закончена, – ухмыльнулся Мегабайт.

– Глитч! – рявкнул Боб, еще не зная, что собирается сказать. – Глитч!.. Экстренное прерывание!

– Не выйдет, – осклабился вирус и с хрустом повернул руку, взламывая пентаграмму еще глубже.

На мгновение текстуры сделались черно-белыми, а игровой мир потерял объем. Между троянцем и спрайтами повисло окно вызова с короткой надписью:

«Секретный уровень открыт. Продолжить?»

Мегабайт потянулся и с подчеркнутой медлительностью ткнул когтем в угрожающе полыхавшее «Да».

– Вот так намного лучше, – удовлетворенно вздохнул троянец, вытаскивая руку из пролома.

Обломки зашевелились и медленно поползли к месту пролома. Постепенно встраиваясь друг в друга, они быстро затянули дыру, восстановив прежнее покрытие. Точно так же восстановилась наполовину снесенная вирусом стена. Освещение сменилось на преувеличенно зловещее красно-оранжевое – на стенах появилось множество факелов.

– Мне страшно, – едва слышно и неожиданно беспомощно сказала Дот.

«Мне тоже», – беззвучно согласился Страж.

Мегабайт поднялся и неторопливо двинулся к спрайтам. Боб оттолкнулся от спасительного пола – и от Дот, что печалило еще больше – и вскочил на ноги. Перегородив дорогу троянцу, он выставил перед собой руку, демонстрируя Глитч.

– Ужасная игровая форма, – прокомментировал Мегабайт, предусмотрительно остановившись в паре шагов. – Я успел повидать множество игр, но еще ни в одной моим противником не выступало столь... смехотворное создание.

– Посмотри на себя! Тебя самого неслабо изуродовало путешествием в Сети!

Мегабайт демонстративно поднял руку и пошевелил когтями, с преувеличенным вниманием их осматривая.

– Результат меня вполне устраивает, – сообщил он. – Я уже не буду упоминать о дополнительных возможностях, которые подарило мне это, как ты выразился, уродство.

– Я не знаю, что ты сделал с этой игрой, но верни все назад и немедленно! – потребовал Страж.

– Я лишь воспользовался некоторой долей игрового времени и внимательно изучил справочники, – назидательно подняв коготь, Мегабайт сделал шаг вперед. – А знаешь, что в них говорится?

– Что? – машинально повторил Боб, наблюдая за покачивающимся в воздухе когтем.

Мегабайт сузил глаза.

– Глитч!

Но Страж опоздал. Он не следил за второй рукой, поэтому не успел опередить троянца. Две пары ловчих интерфейсов выстрелили длинными серебристыми шнурами и обвились вокруг горла Дот. Коммандер захрипела, хватаясь за душащие ее петли, заизвивалась, и Мегабайт рванул на себя.

Беззвучно пролетев по полу, Дот ударилась о выставленную вперед ногу троянца и закатила глаза, обмякая.

– Как неосмотрительно, мисс Матрикс, – протянул вирус, все еще внимательно следя за Бобом. – Позволить себе, чтобы стеснение пересилило осторожность. Как глупо существование спрайтов, вынужденных скрывать свои основные настройки под лишними внешними оболочками.

– Отпусти ее! – не выдержал Боб.

– Отпущу. Потом. Если сильно попросишь.

Мегабайт поднял руку, интерфейсы сократились, медленно втягиваясь в запястье, и тело Дот словно воспарило над полом. Вирус перехватил ее другой рукой, прижал к себе и наконец-то убрал интерфейсы. Дот пару мгновений висела, как обнуленный бином, а затем дернулась, захрипела и открыла глаза.

– Боб!

Пронзительный испуганный крик был таким отчаянным, что Боб потерял голову. Он рванулся вперед, замахиваясь для удара, и троянец повернулся к нему полубоком, приветственно раскрывая объятие свободной рукой. Врезавшись в корпус Мегабайта, Боб почувствовал себя так, будто только что влетел в стену. Сила удара была ошеломительной. Он на мгновение потерял ориентацию в пространстве и только почувствовал, как вокруг его пояса оборачивается что-то, похожее на стальную балку.

– Позволим же себе наслаждаться скрытыми возможностями игры, – торжествующе возвестил Мегабайт.

Обычно таким тоном он объявлял рассвет эпохи вирусов, и за этим точно так же обычно следовал крах всех его планов, но сейчас, к ужасу и отчаянию Боба, спасение не приходило.

Мегабайт развернулся на месте и двинулся к пентаграмме, с легкостью неся обоих спрайтов. Пентаграмма, хоть и утратила портальные свойства, но выглядела полностью активной, подмигивая хаотично нанесенными символами, не подходящими ни под одну кодировку.

– Прекрасно, – дал свою оценку троянец.

Он швырнул обоих на пол точно в центр рисунка и демонстративно отряхнул когти. После чего наконец-то активировал собственный игровой модуль и запустил интерактивное меню. Дот молча вцепилась в напарника, яростно сжимая его руку. Боб хотел сказать ей, что она слишком сильно давит на браслет и что ему больно, но слова застряли где-то в груди, не дойдя даже до горла.

Мегабайт сузил глаза еще сильнее, так что даже страшное красное свечение почти погасло.

– Ты что делаешь? – почти беззвучно выговорил Боб. – У тебя прошивка посыпалась?

– О? Ты действительно испуган? – охрипший после пребывания в сети голос Мегабайта шел из дальних углов пасти, раздвинувшейся в ухмылке. – Не говори мне, что ты избежал передачи кодов, пока находился в Сети.

– Но я не делал этого с вирусами, – прошипел Страж. – Вы чужды нам! Мы несовместимы!

– Однажды все случается впервые, – философски ответил Мегабайт. – На мой взгляд, вирусы – гораздо более высокоорганизованные создания, чем деградировавшие спрайты.

– Ты сумасшедший, – безнадежно сказал Страж. – Ты взломал игру только ради мести?

– Безусловно. Но помимо этого я тщательно следовал правилам.

– Каким? – почти прохрипела Дот.

– Удовлетвори близнецов, и игра закончится, – промурлыкал троянец.  
* * *

Сто сорок тысяч проклятий и два ободранных уха спустя Боб все же был вынужден согласиться с Мегабайтом. Альтернативных выходов найти так и не удалось.

– Это просто возмутительно! – простонала Дот. Пентаграмма издевательски подмигивала. – Я не могу поверить, что мы должны... что мы...

– Развлекаться, друзья мои, – ухмыльнулся вирус во всю пасть. – Неужели вы собирались связать себя узами брака только ради того, чтобы иметь возможность одарять друг друга невинными поцелуями в щечку?

– Отстань! – взвизгнула коммандер и плюхнулась на пол. – Я скорее останусь здесь и обнулюсь!

– А вот это не самый невероятный исход, – заметил Мегабайт. – Смею предположить, что у вас, спрайты, нет трюка в запасе, чтобы пережить полный перезапуск игры. Я прав?

Дот в отчаянии бросила взгляд на Боба.

– Он прав, – мрачно буркнул тот. – Я... Я не знаю, что нам делать.

Мегабайт поднялся с места и в два длинных скользящих шага оказался рядом. Боб посмотрел на него, стараясь вложить во взгляд все испытываемые им чувства. Мегабайт приподнял бровь и сделал еще шаг – теперь уже за спину стража. Почти беззвучно опустившись на пол, он пошевелил когтями и торжественно возложил руки на плечи Стража.

– Только посмей...

– Тш-ш, – Мегабайт прервал гневную речь Дот. – Ты мешаешь ему сконцентрироваться. Он не рассказывал тебе, что передача кодов – сложное и ответственное дело? Можно сильно пострадать, если не настроиться нужным образом.

– Боб!

– Все в порядке, – тускло сказал Страж. – Давай просто выберемся отсюда.

– Чрезвычайно мудрое, несвойственное Стражу решение, – заметил Мегабайт.

Дот мотнула головой, упрямо сжав губы, однако Боб все равно заметил, как разом заблестели от слез ее глаза. Проведя по лицу, она медленно поднялась, еще медленнее подошла к Бобу и села напротив него, тщательно скопировав его позу. Страж протянул ей руки ладонями вверх, и она осторожно вложила свои пальцы в его.

Мегабайт приглушенно заворчал прямо над головой Боба, потом наклонился, и спрайт с легким содроганием почувствовал, как острые зубы касаются его лопаток.

– Смотри внимательно, – прошипел троянец, горячо дыша ему в затылок.

Боб заворожено наблюдал, как длинные черные нити скользят по его ногам, взбираются на живот и доползают до груди. Черная сетка на голубом смотрелась так резко, словно была острой... А пару мгновений спустя он догадался, что она и правда острая и режет его – без боли, но и без жалости. Вирусные нити продавливали его оболочку, врастая в нее и продолжая движение все глубже. Почти мгновенно чернь исчезла, но Страж все равно чувствовал, как длинные нити ползут внутри него, сливаясь с его собственной прошивкой.

– Это не слишком опасное кодирование, – самодовольно произнес Мегабайт. – Я не ставлю себе целью уничтожать спрайтов столь интересными способами... Хотя идея несомненно заслуживает уважения, – он ухмыльнулся и опять клацнул зубами у самого затылка Боба. – Но побочный эффект с течением времени сходит на нет. Программное лечение вряд ли потребуется.

Благодаря игровым модулям ему удавалось стимулировать обоих спрайтов. Боб своими глазами видел, как черная паутина заползает на Дот и тоже проваливается внутрь, оставляя нетронутой чистую зелень. Коммандер вздрагивала и отчаянно сжимала его пальцы, все шире раскрывая глаза. губы ее шевелились, но Боб не мог понять, что она говорит – он слышал только Мегабайта, который продолжал гипнотически бормотать что-то о пользе слияния, о том, что вирусы и Стажи могут вступать в симбиоз... Ему казалось, что они и так в симбиозе и вирус уже поглотил его целиком.

Мегабайт наклонился вперед, так что Боб увидел огромную голову и косящий на него глаз, потом слегка повернулся, раздвинул губы, и частокол клыков блеснул в нескольких миллиметрах от скулы застывшего Стража.

После чего Мегабайт быстро и неожиданно несильно укусил его за длинное эльфийское ухо.

Боб задохнулся собственным криком. Затянувшаяся интеграция вспыхнула итоговым обновлением, а более мелкие обновления последовали каскадом одно за другим. Боб выгнулся, сжимая пальцы и закрывая глаза, но все же успел заметить, как Дот запрокидывает голову и тоже выгибает спину, отчаянно выставляя свою замечательную грудь.  
* * *

Боб видел перед собой мертвую серость отключенных текстур. Приподняв голову, он убедился, что это не галлюцинации агонизирующего сознания. Игровая графика вновь отключилась, и прямо у него перед носом висело диалоговое окно. Но больше этого Боба занимало отчаянное попискивание Глитча, сообщающего хозяину, что восемьдесят пять процентов его личности интегрировалось с чужеродной структурой.

– Глитххх...

Попытавшись отдать команду прерывания. Боб обнаружил, что у него полный рот какой-то жижи. Он вздрогнул, мотнул головой и тяжко опустился на опору под спиной, старательно изгоняя мысль о том, что это широченная грудная клетка троянца – твердая и горячая.

– Страж, посмотри на меня.

Боб машинально приподнял голову, реагируя на голос. Почему-то у него не возникло даже мысли поспорить. Тяжесть на правом плече исчезла, его схватили за волосы и потянули назад и в сторону, выворачивая шею. Рот открылся сам собой, Боб едва не захлебнулся, а потом едва не сделал это еще раз – когда тот самый язык, появившийся у игровой формы вируса, скользнул к нему в рот.

Язык был длинным и ловким, а Страж еле соображал, поэтому к моменту, когда до него дошло, что можно хотя бы укусить троянца, тот уже закончил свое дело.

– Не люблю терять собственные запасы, – довольно пояснил вирус.

– Я тебя не спрашивал, – еле выговорил Боб. – Отпусти!

Он даже попробовал вырваться из хватки единственной руки, но не преуспел. Вирус, как обычно, поступил с точностью до наоборот – прижав Стража к себе еще крепче, он наклонился вперед, буквально погребая спрайта под собой, и дотянулся до все еще неподвижной Дот. Боб дернулся, пробуя ему помешать, и все-таки не сумел. Мегабайт наконец-то получил свой неудавшийся «свадебный» поцелуй. Это было так обидно, что Боб едва не застонал.

Дот встрепенулась и тут же дико замычала, неистово начав колотить троянца по плечам, а заодно и лягаться, выпростав умопомрачительные ноги. Мегабайт нарочито медлил еще несколько секунд, а потом все-таки соизволил освободить разъяренную мисс Матрикс.

– Ты сволочь и негодяй, вирусный мусор, я... ох!

Не закончив фразу, Дот наклонилась вперед и опустила плечи. Мегабайт молча обхватил ее за талию и дернул к себе. Спрайты столкнулись друг с другом, Боба вновь придавило мягкой грудью, и он автоматически обнял Дот защитным жестом.

– Чудесно, – сказал Мегабайт. – Вы полностью оправдали мои ожидания.

– Закончи уже эту игру, – устало сказал Боб.

Он видел, что глаза у Дот абсолютно черные, вирусные. И подозревал, что сам выглядит ничуть не лучше. Ему было жарко, все тело казалось неимоверно тяжелым, а самое неприятное – остаточные воспоминания о быстрых обновлениях простреливали вдоль спины, заставляя вздрагивать и желать продолжения.

– Как пожелаешь, – отчетливо ухмыльнулся вирус.

Длинная рука потянулась к диалоговому окну, и коготь быстро ткнул в пиктограмму подтверждения.

«Игра окончена. Результат – ничья».

Боб совершенно обессилел и даже не смог удивиться необычному окончанию. Всегда побеждал кто-то один, и если это был юзер – то сектор, накрытый игровым кубом, исчезал. Побеждали жители Мейнфрейма – и все оставалось по-прежнему. Про ничью он еще не слышал. Но...

Но город, проступавший сквозь медленно исчезающий игровой куб, был точно таким же, как и раньше.

– Боб!

– Дот!

– Мегабайт!

Боб сощурился. Кричало хором сразу несколько спрайтов. От яркого света у него болели глаза, но он смог различить силуэты друзей: здесь были все, начиная с младшего Энзо и заканчивая старшим Матриксом. Именно он кричал громче всех и сейчас целился в Мегабайта. Боб знал, что в заложников он не попадет, но все равно ему стало не по себе.

– Приходи в гости, Страж, – вежливо сказал Мегабайт, поднимаясь. И швырнул спрайтов навстречу остальным.

– Стоять!

Вопль Матрикса слился с выстрелом, однако Мегабайт оказался быстрее. Буквально свалившийся в объятия Мыши Боб успел заметить, что троянец с противоестественной легкостью запрыгнул на стену здания и помчался по ней, презирая физические законы. Матрикс выругался и больше стрелять не стал.

– Боб, дорогой, ты как?

Мышь потрясла Стража, и тот протестующе застонал, благоразумно загораживая глаза.

– В порядке, – выговорил он. – Что с Дот?

– Я держу ее, – откликнулась Андреа. – Вы были там так долго! Мы вызвали подкрепление и уже хотели идти штурмом!

– Да все в порядке, – гораздо бодрее отозвался Боб и осторожно высвободился из крепких рук наемницы. – Это была взломанная нелицензионная игра, вот и замешкались.

– Что за игра?

Младший брат просто не мог промолчать. Дот, уже самостоятельно стоявшая на ногах, шикнула на брата, но тот приплясывать не прекратил.

– Скажи, скажи, Боб, что за игра?

– Это была очень суровая взрослая игра, – назидательным тоном сказал Боб. – Но она помогла нам понять, как мы относимся друг к другу.

– Несомненно... братишка, – Дот улыбнулась и подтолкнула его в бок.

– Отлично, сестричка! – Энзо-младший подпрыгнул на месте. – Наконец-то вы перестанете вести себя как полные идиоты! Я так рад за вас!

– Не могу не согласиться, – Андреа взяла Матрикса под руку и улыбнулась спрайтам.

– А теперь – все в закусочную! – объявила Дот.  
* * *

Чуть поотстав от шумной группы, в которую входило и все вызванное подкрепление, экс-близнецы потратили несколько мгновений на обмен многозначительными взглядами.

– А ты сохранил игровые скины для загрузки? – шепотом поинтересовалась Дот.

Боб подмигнул ей и развернул архив на Глитче. Дот блаженно вздохнула и прижалась к нему крепче.


End file.
